Why Wait for the World to Hate
by NotBasquiat
Summary: Starting a new year of high school is tough. Much worse is living in a world that can't stand what you are. Two teenage boys come together to accept themselves in a world that won't. God this sounds like a intro to a angsty teen movie.


Jaune Arc hated Monday mornings. Not only did he usually end up staying awake late into the night on Sunday, he had to go to the dreaded hell of every teenager's existence; High School. Jaune decided, after the third time hitting the snooze button, to get up and get ready for school. After changing into somewhat clean clothes, he grabbed some breakfast and walked out the door.

Arriving at school just before the bell, Jaune had barely any time to reach his locker and greet his best friend Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hello Jaune! How was your morning?", she asked the barely awake blonde who had just walked up. He looked up to shiny red hair and a blindingly bright smile.

"Oh hey Pyrrha. You know the usual, barely waking up on time", he said with a chuckle.

They both talked while walking to class, Pyrrha seemingly trying to subtly touch Jaune, whether that was rubbing against his shoulder or brushing her hand against his.

 _I wonder why she keeps bumping against me. I'm pretty sure there is enough room in the hallway._

Upon reaching her class Pyrrha waved bye, and Jaune quickly walked to Calculus. Through the rest of the day his mind drifted while teachers droned on in each of his classes until it was finally time for lunch.

Finding their usual table Jaune waited for Pyrrha, since her class was on the other side of campus, and one other friend who was usually already here sitting in the seat across from him. Pyrrha for obvious reasons sat next to our oblivious blonde protagonist.

Suddenly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, a short redhead appeared in the seat across from Jaune. Unphased Jaune greeted his extremely speedy friend.

"Hey Ruby, how was class?"

"Terrible! I tripped over this angry blonde girl's bag, all her things spilled unto the floor and she started yelling at me!" She paused a frown coming onto her face. "Other than that it was alright"

Jaune just shrugged, not thinking of anything of value he could add to the conversation. A few minutes passed with Jaune and Ruby making small talk, then Pyrrha showed up around the time the lunch line had less of their fellow zombi- I mean students waiting to get food. Jaune walked with his two redheaded female friends, the two of them talking to each other about their individual extracurricular activities. He let his mind drift as he ignored Pyrrha's attempts to be humble when talking about how the coach for the school's softball team had immediately put her on the varsity team. She continued to try and convince Ruby that she didn't deserve it, even though Pyrrha had been amazing on the freshman team, and had become a star player on the junior varsity team.

The blonde walked on autopilot towards the line students waiting to receive food, unfortunately not seeing that a boy in front of him was closer than Jaune had originally perceived. Being the klutz he is, Jaune bumped into the slightly shorter dark haired guy in front of him, and proceeded to fall on his butt. Obviously, after the impact, the boy turned around and laid his eyes on the blonde kid who had fallen after their impact.

"Sir, are you alright?", the mystery boy asked. Jaune stood up before answering his question.

'Who me? Yeah I'm fine.' Jaune flashed the boy a sheepish grin. 'Sorry about that, I should pay more attention to where I'm walking.'

The dark haired kid nodded, having accepted Jaune's apology, then turned around in line.

 _He was cute_

After the incident in the lunch line Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby all walked back to their table, each of them holding a tray of whatever tasteless mush the cafeteria was serving that day.

"Jaune you should watch where you're going. You almost knocked over that Asian dude in line" Ruby teased.

'Woah seriously? I should watch out then' Jaune replied feeling bad.

"Dude I'm just messing with you man! If anyone was knocked over it was you."

'I can't help if I have balance issues!' Jaune cried out to defend himself

"Not to mention your ever present motion sickness, never having a girlfriend, and your best friends could kick your ass." Ruby added teasingly, sticking her tongue out after finishing.

"You know what Rubes." Ruby waited with bated breath. "Nah, nevermind you right" Jaune finished with a chuckle, him realizing that he had lost.

 _I feel like I know that guy. He looked really familiar, like when you see an old picture of someone you know._

Jaune looked for the kid he had bumped into in the lunch line, but to no avail.

 _Ah whatever, I'll probably see him around school or something. It's the first day. I shouldn't worry about small things._

Jaune then continued eating his mush, I mean lunch. He listened to Ruby and Pyrrha talk about various things, and occasionally added a comment or told a dumb joke. A few tables away, conveniently in Jaune's blind spot, sat the kid he bumped into earlier. He studied Jaune, trying to remember why it was that he recognized the blonde kid a few tables away.

"Hey Ren, Why are you staring at that blonde kid?"

'Why don't you just yell it louder Nora.' Ren scolded her with a sigh.

Ignoring him she continued, "Omg, do you like him Ren? He is kinda cute, obviously not my type, but I can see why you would be interested"

Ren just rolled his eyes. 'Nora I don't even know his name. Besides, I just feel like I know him from somewhere.'

"Like your dreams" Nora teased.

'I'm just going to ignore that'

Ren continued thinking about the blonde a few tables away. Finally the bell rang to return to class, and both groups left the cafeteria for their separate destinations.

 _I guess it doesn't matter too much._ Ren thought while walking to class

 _If it really matters I'll figure out where I know him from sooner or later_

Ren finished his train of thought right as he walked through the doorway of the newest of the school's art rooms. He found an open seat and pulled out his phone till the bell rang. Once the bell did ring, Ren looked up for the first time since he arrived, and he saw the person who had been occupying his thoughts since lunch.

"Woah hey, didn't know you were in this class. Sorry again for bumping into you earlier. I'm Jaune." the blonde said, then he stuck out his hand for Ren to shake.

' I'm Ren. Like I said earlier, it's alright. No worries." Ren then shook Jaune's outstretched hand.

Jaune flashed him a smile. Then both boys turned to listen to the teacher, who had just walked in, explain the syllabus, and the goals of the class.

 _Small world we live in. I was wondering where I knew this guy from and now I get to see him every other day._

As the teacher droned on, both boys' thoughts mostly focused on the other. They would get plenty of time together, now that they knew they had at least one class together. From their previous interactions, the groundwork to become great friends had been already lain.

* * *

Well whoops my mental brain is better at starting stories than continuing ones I've already started. I made this account to actually write with, and my old account, which the name of doesn't matter, I'll just read other stories. If you don't care sucks for you I still got you to read this far. Next thing I'll publish is a rewrite of my story I started around a year or so ago Transition to Love. Not too much wrong with it, I've just changed as a writer since then and I don't see how I could continue it almost 2 years after starting it. Well thanks for reading this garbage chapter and my dumb author's note. Later


End file.
